


Afterwards

by klance1738



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Truth or Dare, idek, klance, klancefluff, klancelemon, klancensfw, klancesmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klance1738/pseuds/klance1738
Summary: what happens after a game of truth or dare, when things get hot between Lance and Keith?;)





	1. The Start

Keith woke up lazy for the first time ever in the castle, he always wakes up ready for the day.  
Keith washed his face and put on his shoes. He left for the table where the paladins eat.

 

Everyone was already there, he sat in his regular seat next to Lance. Keith started to get butterflies. ‘Calm down Keith, you’re only sittin next to him’ he calms himself down but still has butterflies, but not as much as before. Lance yawned next to him, Keith looked over at him. ‘Damn that was cute’ Keith starts eating his space goo. 

 

“So, how did everyone sleep?” Allura asked. “Well I, slept great” Hunk said while stuffing his face with space goo. “I didnt even sleep” PIdge said, she had eyebags. “I slept just fine” Shiro said. “I could sleep more” Lance said tiredly. “I didnt get much sleep” Keith said without looking up. “How about we play a game to wake everyone up?” Allura said cheerfully.

 

“Thats a great idea princess, I remember…” Coran then got interrupted by Shiro. “Hoooow…..about Truth or Dare?” Everyone agreed. They all sat in a circle. Allura went first. ”Pidge! Truth or Dare?” Pidge lifted her glasses up to her eyes, like in an anime. “Dare me” “I dare you to mimic everyone” Pidge shook a hand at her “Psf….easy” Pidge got up and put her finger across her nose to imitate Shiro’s scar.

“Hey I’m Shiro…….form Voltron!!” Shiro puts his arms out “Really thats the best you got” Pidge shrugged “Sorry bro” Pidge then did the salt bae meme “Food this food that…..ingredients!” Hunk looked at everyone like he was in The Office. “I’m a princess and I have a british accent” Pidge said in a british accent. “Moustache!” Pidge acted like she had a moustache on her face. “Im Lance….hey is that a pretty girl over there?” Pidge did finger guns. Lance laughed “I could’ve said pretty boy” Keith lightly blushed at that. Everyone looked at Lance. “Broo, did you just come out?” Hunk asked. “Yahh...Im bi bitches!” Everyone clapped in support.

 

“Next imitation!” Pidge waved her arms around to get attention. Pidge then crossed her arms and looked grumpy. “Im Keith…..Im soooo emooo” Lance bursted out laughing. Keith just glared at him, but truth was he loved Lance’s laugh, he thought it was adorable. Keith crossed his arms “Im not emo” everyone just laughed. Pidge sat down, now it was her turn. “Mmm Lance!”’ Lance looked uncomfortable that she picked him. “Truth or Dare?” “Umm Dare! Im not a wuss” Pidge gave him an evil look. “I dare you to….sit on Keith lap for the rest of the game” Everyone said ‘Ohh’ Lance stuttered “Wha- Pid- I-.....ok” Lance got up and walked over to Keith. Lance was red and so was Keith. Keith uncrossed his legs so that Lance could sit on him. Lance sat down on Keith. 

 

‘Oh fuck, I better not get a boner’ Keith thought. It was Lance’s turn now. “Umm Hunk! My man… Truth or Dare?” “Truth!” “Umm well who do you like?” Hunk kinda turned red. “Umm well...I- uh I like Shay” Everyone said ‘Awee’. It was Hunk’s turn now. “Keith! Truth or Dare?” Keith sighed “Dare...I guess” Hunk and Pidge shared a look. ‘Fuck that was a mistake’ “I dare you…..to make out with the prettiest person in the room” Hunk said while smiling evily. 

 

Keith deeply sighs and turns red. ‘Goddamnit, this is kinda bad. Im so gonna kill Hunk for this’ Keith looks to the side. “Lance…” Lance is like super surprised.


	2. Chapter 2 (Im bad with names -_-)

Lance turned around so that his whole body was facing him. Lance smilied “Me….huh?” Keith kept looking to the side. “Yeah….” Lance lifted Keith’s face with his finger. “ I think you’re pretty to” Keith looked into Lance’s blue eyes, he almost got lost in them. Lance leaned forwards and locked lips with Keith. They move their lips and began to make out. Lance slides his tongue into Keith’s mouth, Keith gladly accepts him. Keith then also slides his tongue into Lance’s mouth. They began to forget about everyone that is watching them. 

 

Lance interwines his fingers in Keith’s hair, and Keith drops his hands down to Lance’s waist. Lance adjusts himself so that he sits right on top of Keith’s hard dick. Keith quietly moans into Lance’s mouth. Lance moves his hands down to Keith’s waist and starts to take off his shirt. 

 

“AHEM WHOAA TOO FAR” Coran says as he shields his eyes and Allura’s. Keith quickly puts his shirt back on. Lance whispers in Keith’s ear. “Meet me in my room, tonight” Lance then winks, he fucking winks. Lance turns back around but still adjusts himself so that he sits on Keith’s hard dick. Its Keith’s turn now. “Umm Shiro! Truth or Dare?” Shiro groans “Uh Dare I guess” Keith smiles evily “For the rest of the game you have to respond to the name ‘Space Dad’ and only ‘Space Dad’” Pidge, Hunk and Lance get excited. “Aw Yes!” Hunk pumps a fist in the air. “Keith….I love you!” Pidge said passionately “That was a good one man” Lance says softly. 

 

Its Shiro’s turn now. “Coran! Truth or Dare?” Coran got excited “Finally, um Dare” Shiro sighs and starts whispering to Pidge. Shiro looks up and face palms “I dare you to give Pidge a piggyback ride” “Alright” Pidge runs over to Coran and hops on his back. Coran runs around with Pidge on his back. After that it’s Coran’s turn. “Princess! Truth or Dare?” Allura shrugs. “Truth” “Out of all the paladins which one would you date?” Allura looked at everyone for a sec. “I would either date Space Dad or Pidge” Everyone was kinda surprised. “Oh princess…..I only like men~” Shiro said as he acted like a Queen or a Diva. Everyone laughed at that.

After that everyone decided to call it a day. Everyone left to go do their own thing, but Keith and Lance went to go have a make out session. They went into a hallway, Lance was pining Keith. Keith popped the question. “Lance...are we a thing?” Lance scoffed. “Of course! I dont make out with just anyone you know, besides I ‘like’ like you” Keith started to get butterflies. Keith looked to the side and smiled. “I ‘like’ like you too” Lance smiled and leaned forward. They lock lips, it was a slow and passionate kiss, not like the one before where they were desperate for eachothers taste. 

 

They began to french kiss. Lance started to grind up against Keith’s hard dick, Keith could feel Lance’s hardness. Keith moaned into Lance’s mouth. Lance dropped one hand down to Keith’s boxers, he lightly touched the lining of the boxers, teasing Keith. Keith groaned. Lance pulled away from Keith’s red swollen lips. “You…..are such…...a tease.” Lance smiled “I’m enjoying this” Keith smirked “Of course you are”

They departed from eachother and went to do their own thing before anyone got suspicious. Keith went to go train, while Lance went to his room and did his facial care routine. After all that it was now dinnertime. Keith sat next to Lance, like always. Everyone got this good looking food, it was pretty similar to earth’s kind of food. “Hunk, what is this?” Allura asked impressed. “Spaghetti” Keith took a bite and got attacked under the table by Lance, he grabbed Keith’s dick and stroked it. “Mmm~~ ..Hunk this is pretty good man” Hunk smiled “Thanks Keith” 

Keith tried not to make any noise as Lance stroked him under the table. Keith made a fist to try and quiet himself. Lance put his hand inside Keith’s boxers and wrapped his hand around Keith’s kinda hard dick. Keith facepalmed. “Fuck” he moaned quietly. Lance laughed at Keith reaction. 

 

Pidge noticed and looked over at them. “What’s so funny Lance?” Pidge asked with a smirk. Lance’s smiled faded but his hand was still stroking Keith. “Nothing, just thinking about a joke” Pidge looked at him suspicious “Sure, ok” Everyone went back to their own conversations.

 

Pidge looked at Lance, and saw that his arm was towards Keith, under the table. Pidge saw how Keith was acting and just looked at Lance with a straight face. “You nasty” Pidge whispered. Lance winked at her. “I’m only starting” Pidge choked on her spaghetti, then she got up and left. 

 

Lance faked yawned. “Well, I’m off to bed” Lance turned and winked at Keith. Lance got up and left. A few mintues later Keith got up and left. Keith went to Lance’s room. The door automatically opened for him.


End file.
